


What needs to be said

by Former_Princess



Series: Mated [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam & Theo being mates, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: Liam and Theo and an important confession





	What needs to be said

**Author's Note:**

> Yay to Lydia being like a supportive older sister. And it gets heartfelt, aww…

Liam had actually done research for once. It was usually Mason’s part but this time Liam had been doing it on his own and for his own. He needed that information about mates and since he had a hard time bringing it up with his best friend, he was left to his own devices. Not that he worried Mason might not understand it, Mason had smiled when Liam and Theo came out as a couple to the pack, Liam just wasn’t sure how to bring up the subject of mates to his best friend. Maybe he was making it far more complicated than it had to be, but he had a hard time finding the right words. And while Theo had a way with words, he had made it crystal clear he would accompany Liam to the talk with Mason but he would not tell his best friend “I mated you while I fucked your brains out, don’t be silly, Liam!” Yeah, Theo had a great way with words, just sometimes he decided not to take so much interest in the right choice of them. 

So Liam had researched, had found some information about how being mated actually worked, how it affected the wolf and about the bond between the mated couple; how they could feel each other’s emotions and feelings. He also found out about the effects separation had on mates. He read how being gone for too long could physically and mentally affect you, but all those reports varied in the length of separation so there wasn’t a golden rule to follow. And, in fact, Liam had thought it would be easier. Accompanying Scott, Lydia, and Mason to another town, meet with the local pack there and make some deals for peace, and that all in the span of four days? A piece of cake. He could live without Theo and if they missed each other too much, they could always call, text or video chat with each other. No need to worry, right? Yeah…Now, on his fourth day, Liam knew how sorely mistaken he had been on that one.

It started with restlessness. Like something crawling under his skin and making it impossible for him to sit still. He had thought it was just the anticipation of meeting the other pack, making a good impression. Then he had worried his IED broke through again until he realized it for what it really was. One of the symptoms of missing Theo. But he had willed it down, took some deep breaths, not wanted to let Scott down.   
Next were the headaches. Like a dull pain as if somebody was constantly pressing on his skull. It was annoying but fresh air helped and he could return to support Scott.   
Then came the shivers. Liam had not noticed it at first but Lydia caught sight of his shaking hands and had gently wrapped her hand around his wrist. “Everything is okay.” She had said calmly, obviously thinking he was just afraid of the other wolves. Liam was the baby beta, after all, the whole pack looked out for him. He had been grateful for her hold; it made him feel a little bit better, if only for a little while.   
And now, on the fourth day, the fever had broken out. Liam didn’t even know why, they were on their way back to Beacon Hills and currently just stopping at a gas station to refill the tank and get themselves something to drink, so no use for his body to react with yet another symptom, right? Well, his body seemed to think otherwise, given his skin was hot and his forehead was sweaty. He was still shivering and pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands while grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge in the little shop. 

Lydia next to him surveyed a few magazines when she suddenly turned to face him. “Where do you have it?” She asked and Liam almost dropped his bottle.  
“Have what?” He asked, the fluorescent light of the gas station not helping his headache so he blinked to see clearly. She clicked her tongue and gave him an unimpressed look.  
“I read. I also read the bestiary. Your symptoms, I know what they are. So where is your mating bite?”  
Liam whipped his head around to see if Mason or Scott were eavesdropping then he stepped closer. “Don’t say anything to Scott or Mason, please!“ He begged her. She raised an eyebrow and Liam sighed deeply. Arguing with Lydia was a losing battle from the beginning to the end. So he pulled the collar of the shirt he was wearing under his hoodie back and let her see a flash of the mating bite on his shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly and she inhaled deeply.

“I have to ask you this because we might start trusting Theo but there’s still a line of distrust and you’re Scott’s beta: Did he forced you into this?”  
Liam growled lowly. “No! He didn’t! I started with it, to be honest. I wanted it!”  
Lydia nodded solemnly and exhaled. “Okay.” She said and offered a small smile.   
“Wait, you’re not gonna tell me I’m too young for this?”  
“If I did, would it change anything? You are already mated, there is no use.” She stated but then added in a softer tone: “You’re not fourteen anymore, Liam. You can do what you want and obviously Theo and you is deeper than just a high school romance. Everybody who pays attention sees you two are good for each other.”

Liam could not describe how grateful he was for Lydia in this very moment. He had been so worried about breaching the subject to his pack and now the first reaction he got was so incredibly positive, it warmed his heart.  
“Lyds, thank you!”  
She held up her hand. “Don’t thank me now, we have to get you back to Beacon Hills before you die of heat stroke.” She reached forward and brushed his hand against his forehead. “Your temperature is rising.” She turned around. “Grab another bottle of water, I’ll pay!” She announced and marched towards the cash register. Liam did as he was told and followed her.   
“Will you tell Scott and Mason?” He inquired while Lydia paid.  
“No.” She said. “That’s something you and Theo should do. On another day, now you need to get back home. Your mate is waiting.”

She smiled at Liam and he returned the smile before leaving the shop and getting into the car again. Taking a sip from his water, he leaned against the window and closed his eyes. The only thing preventing him from falling asleep for the rest of the ride was the turmoil inside him. That way he spent the rest of the drive in a state of pressing his eyes shut and trying to will down the migraine he had gotten.

Suddenly he felt Lydia poke his arm and when Liam opened his eyes again, he blinked owlishly for a few seconds. When he could see clearly again, he realized they were in Scott’s street and only a few moments away from stopping in front of Scott’s house. Excitement shot through Liam and he sat up straight again, willing the headache down with the joy of finally being reunited with Theo.

Mason had just pulled into the driveway and the car had not even come to a full stop yet when Liam could not stop himself any longer. Tearing the door open he jumped out of the car. “DUDE!!!” Mason screeched behind him while Liam was running over the lawn towards the front door which was suddenly ripped open and Theo stormed out of the house. Locking eyes with Liam he came to a halt to avoid crashing into Liam and then Liam was on him. Wrapping his arms around Theo in a hug that would probably crack a normal person’s ribs, pressing himself against Theo and burying his face in the crook of Theo’s neck. Theo stumbled a few steps back with the force of the hug but then wrapped his arms around Liam just as tight and hid his face in Liam’s hair.

“Guys, it’s been just four days.” Malia muttered in the background and was promptly shushed by Lydia.   
“It’s not just that!” Lydia said. “You will learn that soon enough.”   
If Liam had not been so focused on Theo, he would have smelled Malia’s confusion. Or Scott’s, Corey’s, Jordan’s and Mason’s. But he was too busy inhaling the scent of his boyfriend, loving the way Theo smelled like pine and sandalwood. “Fuck, Theo.” He muttered. “I’m never letting you go!”

Theo’s chest rumbled with laughed and he squeezed Liam tighter. “Never letting you leave the town on your own again.”  
“He was going crazy. Constantly pacing!” Malia announced, making the two young men aware they weren’t as alone as they thought they were. They broke the tight hug, Theo grabbing Liam’s face to kiss him softly and making Liam smile into the kiss, and the keeping an arm around Liam’s shoulder when they turned to face the pack. 

“It’s good to see you too, guys. We just missed each other so much.” Liam explained their strange behavior, one arm wrapping around Theo’s waist. He caught Lydia’s eyes who nodded knowingly and then clasped her hands together. “Okay how about me and Scott fill you in what happened with the other pack and we let Mason and Liam reunite with their respective partners?” She suggested and shooed Scott, Malia, and Parrish back into the house. 

Theo obviously seemed to sense something was going on because he leaned closer to Liam, lips brushing against Liam’s cheek. “What’s going on?” He whispered and Liam shuddered. Having Theo so close and feeling his lips against his skin always did things to him.   
“Tell you later.” He muttered back and heard Theo chuckle, then press a soft kiss against Liam’s cheek.   
“Do you guys need a ride home?” Mason chimed in, interrupted the little moment between the mated couple. They both turned their heads at the same time to look at Mason and Corey. Mason was holding up his keys, expectantly looking at them. 

“No, we can walk.” Liam and Theo said at the same time, laughing at it. It was still amazing how in tune they were since their mating.Mason still looked unsure about their answer.  
“Sure? It’s really no big deal.”  
“Mason, come on, they said they are fine.” Corey said and took Mason’s arm, seemingly sensing the couple needed some alone time.  
“Yeah, Mason, go and spend time with your boyfriend. I heard the late night calls, I know how you missed him.” Liam teased his best friend and Corey chuckled before pulling Mason away, keeping him from discussing any further. Liam and Theo watched them climb into Mason’s car, then they turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, arms still around each other and close together. 

“Lydia knows about us beings mates.” Liam said after they just walked in silence for a while. Theo huffed in return.  
“Since your lack of smelling angry or sad, I guess she took it quite well?”  
“She was surprised. But you know Lydia, that rarely lasts long. Said we should tell the rest of the pack soon though.”  
Theo took that in and then nodded. “She’s right. We saw now what happened. I don’t want to experience this ever again. The last four days, they weren’t good.”

Liam knew it wasn’t easy for Theo to be this open about his feelings and it honored him he was like that with Liam. It meant a lot to the beta to know Theo trusted him that much.   
“Trouble sleeping?” He took a guess on how Theo might have felt and what he struggled with. He had not slept well either but the other symptoms had been worse. “You look kind of exhausted.”

“Are you saying I don’t look good? I’m shocked, Liam!” Theo joked. He was opening up to Liam, yes, but sometimes he felt back in his old pattern with avoiding a heartfelt talk.

Now Liam rolled his eyes and sighed in fake annoyance. “Why do I even bother with you?” He asked dramatically and yelped in the next second when he was spun around and found himself pressed flush against Theo, Theo’s arms encircling his waist and holding him close.

“Because you belong to me. You have no other choice than to deal with me.” He announced proudly, smirking at Liam, and for a moment his eyes had a golden flash in them.

Liam stared at him, blue eyes looking deep into Theo’s, without saying anything at first. Then he made a thoughtful sound. “I belong to you? You sure of that, Raeken?” He inquired slowly, pressing the palms of his hands against Theo’s chest and pushing himself away from the older.   
Theo actually growled, obviously not liking his mate stepping away from him. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Liam take several steps back. “Positive.” He finally growled lowly.   
“Well…” Liam smirked. “Guess you have to catch me in order to really prove that!” He then yelled with a laugh, spun around and started running.

It took only a few seconds until he heard the other starting to run too, going chase. The empty streets at night and their supernatural speed were the perfect combinations to just be playful and Liam was not making it easy for Theo to catch him. Only a few feet away from his parent’s house, Theo actually outran him, finally wrapping his arms around Liam and stopping him from running away again. Laughing Liam struggled against the hold, trying to break free again. Theo laughed about the effortless attempts of the younger boy, never loosening his grip.

They ended up flush against each other after a while, Theo’s hand on his cheek and Liam’s hand on Theo’s shoulder, while they were looking at each other. Liam smiled happily and raised his hand to card it through Theo’s hair. Being so happy and carefree for a while was great and he loved those moments with Theo just as much as the rough and passionate ones or the soft, sweet ones.  
“God, I love you so much.” He muttered, voicing what was basically the result of his thoughts. 

And there was it.

They were mated, had sex pretty often, their relationship was out in the open, they were happy, but they never uttered those words until now. Theo stared at Liam, face unreadable, and Liam could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. It had been way too early, no doubt it had been. He should have learned by now not to run his big mouth and for once think before speaking. 

But before he could freak out completely, Theo’s face lit up in one of the most amazing smiles Liam had ever seen on his boyfriend’s face. It was a private smile, reserved only for Liam and from the first second he saw it, Liam was hooked. Theo pulled Liam in a loving kiss, his hand now in Liam’s hair and caressing his scalp. “I love you too. Can’t tell you how much, Liam.” He muttered against Liam’s lips and now Liam’s heart was hammering even more but now for a totally different reason. The smile spreading across his face was huge and he threw his arms around Theo’s neck to pull him even closer and kiss him again until they were both out of breath. 

When they finally parted, Theo pressed a quick kiss on his mate’s forehead and then took Liam’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “Come on.” He said and nodded to the direction of their house. Liam squeezed his hand and followed Theo more than willingly. 

When they were inside the house and had the door to Liam’s bedroom closed behind them,, Theo grabbed Liam by the hips and pulled him closer again. Cupping Liam’s face he kissed him again, soft and loving, pouring all his feelings into this kiss. Liam almost melted at the tenderness and rubbed over Theo’s shoulders and his back while kissing back with equal feelings. 

After a while, he felt Theo tug at the seam of his hoodie and he raised his arms and broke away from the kiss to help Theo get the item of clothing off. The shirt underneath made Theo huff in annoyance and Liam chuckle before pulling it over his head himself and then nodding over to Theo. Theo got the hint and discarded his own shirt.

Now both with naked upper bodies they kissed again, Theo slowly walking backward until his legs hit the bed. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he guided Liam by his hips until the younger beta straddled his lap. Theo moved his hands all over Liam’s back and kissed his throat and his neck. “Say it again.” He muttered softly against the skin, continuing to pepper soft kisses all along Liam’s throat.

Liam smiled and tilted his head. “I love you.” He said, stroking through Theo’s hair and over his neck. Theo raised his head and captured Liam’s lips with his own once more. It was all very soft, nothing to their usual very passionate and rough sex, but at the same time, it was also incredibly intimate. 

Now Theo stroke over Liam’s chest and down to the waistband of his jeans, opening Liam’s belt. “I love you too.” He muttered against Liam’s lips, hands opening Liam’s belt and his zipper until Liam’s hands stopped him.

The younger boy gave his mate a sweet kiss before he got up from Theo’s lap again. If only so he could pull off his jeans and boxer briefs and leave them on the floor. Watching Theo intensely, he tugged at Theo’s own belt, signaling for his boyfriend to take his jeans off too. Theo smirked but then he actually undressed too, throwing jeans as well as his boxers next to the bed. Scooting over on the bed and moving to sit against the headboard, he motioned Liam to join him, something Liam did in a heartbeat.

He slowly got on the bed again and crawled over to Theo. Leaning in he pressed a soft kiss against Theo’s mating bite, loved to hear his partner moan softly. It was a sensitive area for both of them and Liam could not refrain from running his tongue over it, coaxing yet another moan from Theo. His legs slung over Theo’s lap he moved to straddle the chimera once more and Theo took the opportunity to kiss Liam’s chest and tease his nipples. Now Liam was the one to moan and closed his eyes for a second, hands resting on Theo’s shoulders. This was the sweetest torture he knew and he wanted it over and over again, just Theo touching his naked body again and again and again. Damn, he was so gone on this man. 

A gasp fell from his lips when he felt Theo’s teeth tug at his left nipple. It wasn’t as rough as usual, more of a teasing manner right now, while his hands stroke over Liam’s sides and finally came to a rest on Liam’s ass. Using it to press Liam closer, Theo still teased Liam’s nipple with his tongue and his teeth, making the younger beta whimper every once in a while. 

Liam moaned and his hands ran through Theo’s hair while his mate was giving him this sweet pleasure. “Your lips are the pure sin.” He whispered and heard Theo chuckle before stopping to tease his nipple. 

“Just my lips?” The chimera questioned and when Liam was about to answer, he gasped when he felt a finger slip inside him. Theo was so incredibly good at distracting Liam before he was doing that, it was almost criminal. Not that Liam could complain much, to be honest. Maybe it was so easy for Theo because Liam trusted him with his whole being? Who knew?

Whatever the reason, Theo knew how to distract his lover, and he knew he was good at it, given the smirk on his face right now. He moved his fingers inside Liam a bit before adding a second finger, preparing him. Liam gasped with every thrust from Theo and started to clench around the digits inside him, moving against them, all the while impatiently waiting for what was about to come after that. Sitting in Theo’s lap, he felt how hard his boyfriend was getting with every movement from Liam.

And finally, Theo pulled out his fingers and kissed Liam again. Liam still had his hands in Theo’s hair when he returned the kiss, all the while moving his hips so he was in the best position to just sink down on his boyfriend’s hard cock and when he finally felt the head of Theo’s cock push in, he moaned into the kiss and lightly gripped Theo’s hair. Theo moaned too, hands resting on Liam’s hips to guide him and hold him. Liam moved slow, until Theo was completely inside him, giving both time to adjust and get used to the sensation. No matter how often they had sex Liam loved to get filled so deliciously and he knew how much Theo loved to feel his hole clench around his hard length. 

Once Theo bottomed out, Liam tilted Theo’s head back and kissed him while he also started to move his hips. It made Theo moan again and his human nails lightly scraped over Liam’s skin but he didn’t break it. Liam moaned too, Theo inside him was just too good not to. Licking over Theo’s lower lips, Liam gently bit down on it and sucked, wanting to hear Theo moan even louder. It worked and Theo gasped into their kiss, the grip on Liam’s hips getting a bit tighter, and Liam loved this pressure. They weren’t shifted, this was by far one of their slower and intimate sexual intercourses but it was just as satisfying and amazing. 

And it didn’t mean he kept it in this slow rhythm for long. Soon enough he started to move his hips faster, rolling them from time to time and groaning at how good this felt. Suddenly, Theo started to move against him, making Liam moan out his name. Fucking into his mate now, Theo licked over Liam’s collarbone and nipped at the skin, one hand still on Liam’s hip and the other pressed flat against the small of Liam’s back. Their rhythm changed once more, turning more erratic and faster now, their moans getting louder. 

Liam steadied himself with one hand against the headboard, the other was back on Theo’s shoulder again. He submitted to Theo’s movements, suiting the movement of his hips with the thrusts from the chimera. It felt as if this made Theo push even deeper inside him and he bit his lower lip to not scream out in pleasure and wake his parents.

His senses turned sharper and Liam faintly realized his eyes were glowing once again. Somehow they always ended like this but Liam couldn’t really bring himself to care. Strong emotions came with shifting and what Theo was doing to him was far more than just a strong emotion.

“Liam…” He heard the older moan and he shivered at how needy this sounded. Who knew Theo Raeken could sound like that? 

“You’re incredible.” Theo gasped out, underlining this statement with a particularly deep thrust that made Liam jerk up and fell forward. Only his hold on the headboard held him up and he had to collect himself before he could answer that by his own hip movement. Closing his eyes Liam tilted his head back, letting himself just feel every thrust from Theo and how his own body shook with their movements. They never had done this position before but Liam found himself liking it. It was different and he liked they switched things up in their sex life.

“Just like you.” He gasped out and moved his hips harder against Theo’s, intending to ride his mate faster. Theo had started to kiss his throat again, nibbling at his Adam’s apple and now hissed before biting down on the skin when Liam changed the pace once more. “Oh, fuck….” He cursed lowly. “Liam…” 

His grip on Liam’s hips was now leaving bruises and Liam didn’t care at all. He cared about rolling his hips and getting those sounds out of Theo as well as chasing this incredible feeling. The heat was pooling in his stomach and he was positive he wouldn’t last long, even more so when Theo grabbed his cock and started stroking it all of sudden. It made Liam’s movements halter for a moment and he gasped loudly but then he bucked into Theo’s hand before continuing moving up and down on his boyfriend’s length. 

Sweat was dripping from his forehead, mingling with Theo’s, but neither of them stopped. Theo pumped Liam’s dick every time Liam sunk down on him and Liam gasped every freaking time before he finally reached his climax, spilling between them and over Theo’s hand. Clenching around the hard cock inside him and it didn’t take long until he felt the sensation of being filled with his mate’s seed. It coaxed another moan from Liam and then the only sound in the room was their erratic breathing.

It felt like hours when Liam finally moved off Theo, laying beside him, trying to catch his breath again. Theo moved into a lying position too, hand searching for Liam’s and lacing their fingers together. They just laid there in the dark room, bathing in the afterglow of the amazing sex, and Liam wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. This, right now, was perfect. He still moved to his side and snuggled closer to Theo, head resting on his mate’s naked chest, after a while. What, he liked to cuddle. Theo played with Liam’s hair and Liam sighed happily.

“I rarely slept.” Theo said after a while, breaking the silence in the room. Liam raised his head from Theo’s chest and frowned, studying his boyfriend’s face. The chimera was still looking at the ceiling, ao somewhat solemn look on his face.

“Hm?” Liam inquired, not sure what Theo was hinting.

“Earlier tonight you asked if I had trouble sleeping. I rarely slept. I tried but after a while I had nightmares about either Tara ripping my heart out again or…about you dying.” He swallowed, still looking at the ceiling, his free hand absentmindedly playing with a strand of his own hair. A habit he had picked up from Liam, Liam realized now. He was doing it too when he was thinking about a serious topic. 

“Theo.” He said softly. “Look at me.”

Theo did comply this time, turning his head. Liam leaned in and kissed him softly. “I’m not dead and neither are you. I will never leave, okay? We belong together.” He promised, making Theo smile weakly. The chimera’s nightmares were a very tough issue to address and overcome but Liam would try his best to help. And if helping meant being there at night, sleeping next to Theo, he had been planning on doing this for the rest of his life anyway.

“I love you, Liam.”

“I love you too, Theo.”

Liam smiled when he felt Theo stroking over the mating bite on his shoulder. Closing his eyes he was ready to drift asleep, after being finally reunited with the love of his life again.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3. How did you like it guys? I thought something sweet couldn’t be so wrong, am I right? Anyway thanks for the support I’ve gotten. Love you all!


End file.
